With the improvement of performance of mobile information terminals and the increase in the number of functions of each mobile information terminal, power to be consumed by the mobile information terminals tends to be increased. There are, however, limits to power to be supplied by batteries installed in the mobile information terminals. In recent years, mobile information terminals have a multi-core CPU including multiple cores, dynamically increase and reduce (optimize) the number of operating cores while monitoring a CPU load, and thereby reduce power to be consumed by the overall CPU, while their user operability is ensured.
International Publication Pamphlet No. WO2007-141849 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2006-146605 and 2009-093383 are examples of related art.